dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Suno (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 8 Suno collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Bandai *Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu *Release date: 1980's In the 80's, a series of miniature quarter-priced rubber machine toys was released, much like the Ultimate Muscle series and coming in randomized colors. They are known as Dorakeshi Keshi-Gomu and are rather hard to come by. All characters in this set came in a random color and all of them were very tiny and immobile. Suno appears once in this miniature set, although the same mold appears in numerous colors, such as red, green, blue, yellow, or tan. The mini rubber figurine comes wearing her Ushanka fur hat with both hands to her sides. *Chara Puchi “Adventure” series *Release date: 2006 The Chara Puchi releases were a nice addition to the previous installations offered by Bandai. In June 2006, there’s also a mini figure set that was released and incorporated plenty of characters from the series run, including Suno. In this set, entitled “Adventure,” all the characters came sitting on top of a mini Dragon Ball or another item (such as the Nimbus cloud). Suno came sitting on a Dragon Ball with both her hands holding her head up as she bends in a cute manner. Others included in this set and also sitting on Dragon Balls are Bulma, Oolong, Master Roshi, Giran, Mercenary Tao, Emperor Pilaf in his mech, King Piccolo, Goku with winter clothing, and Goku on top of a Nimbus cloud. Also, the initial releases of these mini-figurines came with a small piece of candy. Banpresto *DWC Dragonball series *Release date: 2009 The Banpresto DWC series includes Suno as collectible number DB034 in the miniature series and was released in August, 2009. The figure comes with both hands to her sides and a smile on her face. Suno is wearing a sweater and her long red hair is seen running down her tiny body. These figurines come boxed and in their own authentic case with the character image in front, as do all the other figurines in this set. The Suno figurine stands at approximately 6 cm. Others included in this same set are Commander Red, Staff Officer Black, Buyon, Ninja Murasaki, Major Metallitron, Kid Goku with winter clothing, and Android 8. Epoch *Battle of Muscle Tower DX set *Release date: 1986 This was a genuinely nice play set released by Epoch in 1986, which included a nice repertoire of characters and a recreation of this extremely memorable part of the Dragon Ball saga. Entitled "Battle of Muscle Tower," the entire Red Ribbon Army base known as Muscle Tower is depicted in this DX play set, including miniature collectibles of some of the affiliates and members of the Red Ribbon Army such as Major Metallitron, General White, Sergeant-Major Purple Ninja Murasaki, Buyon, and Android 8. Others also included in this great set are Goku, Suno, Jingle Village Chief, and some citizens of Jingle Village. The set has many floors and stages which allows the figurines to be placed on. Also, it can be opened and closed to depict the scenery from the series. When it is closed, the Muscle Tower’s outer exterior is also grafted to a near-perfect status. This is a great set for any fan of the Muscle Tower saga and no collection is complete without this amazing compilation of Red Ribbon Army members all in one set. MegaHouse *Capsule Neo Chronicle series Part 9 *Release date: 2006 A nice MegaHouse series to incorporate Black was a capsule special edition set released in February 2006. The series, entitled “Chronicle,” portrayed previous scenes with Goku and others from the original Dragon Ball series. This specific diorama portrayed Suno as she carries Goku through the winter tundra to a safe haven. The overall impression on Goku's face is perfect as he is seen freezing after his plane crash. Suno is also seen wearing her Ushanka fur hat and her heavy coat as she drags Goku's stiff body. The diorama piece is very well-detailed and makes it a great addition to any collection. *Capsule Neo Chronicle series Part 9 *Release date: 2006 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in February 2006 as a part of the Chronicle series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Suno dragging Goku's frozen body. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. This Part 9 Gold variant has a bronze tint, which differentiates it from the later Part 12 release, which has a lighter golden touch. *Capsule Neo Part 12 *Release date: 2007 The second MegaHouse series to incorporate Tambourine was a Neo special edition set released in January 2007. The series, entitled “Makafushigi,” portrayed Suno dragging Goku's freezing body. This figurine was a re-release of the previous Part 9 diorama in a new set. There are some extremely slight differences in terms of the angle and paint job but the diorama remains very much the same. *Capsule Neo Part 12 *Release date: 2007 MegaHouse also released the same aforementioned figurine set in a gold base as an alternate coloring scheme. Also released in January 2007 as a part of the Makafushigi series, this is the same figurine set that portrays Suno dragging Goku's body through the snow. As a special gold variant, the production of this set was limited but serves as a nice alternate collectible for those interested in different color schemes. This is the same gold base as the previously released diorama but has some slight shading difference. It has more of a shiny gold paint job as opposed to the previous Part 9 piece, which had a bronze tint. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise